


12 One-Shots based on Months

by FeliciaSueLynn



Category: B.A.P., Beast (Band), EXO (Band), Jay Park (Musician), Korean Actor RPF, SHINee, SS501, Super Junior, Teen Top (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, collection, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaSueLynn/pseuds/FeliciaSueLynn
Summary: 12 one shots. One for each day of the month. Each with different couples. A little something for everyone. Most of these are just super duper fluffy with a tiny bit of angst.





	1. January: Lee Jong Suk/Kim Woo Bin

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of Kim Woo Bin/Lee Jong Suk fluffiness. Prompt: "I’m used to being lonely. It’s the only thing I can rely on these days."

Jong Suk looks out of the window of the classroom he's currently filming in and sighs. It's cold out and all he really wants to do is curl up in a blanket and watch bad TV. He feels a cold coming on though his current schedule definitely doesn't have time for that. At least not with the way his new manager sets things up. 

He can't help but feel lonely. He's the only one not shooting a scene right now. He's just on standby for later. He sighs again. Even his best friend, Woo Bin is off doing other things. He supposes he should be used to being so lonely. With his chosen career that's the only thing he can rely on. Everything else is as wishy washy as the weather. But it's a new year; he had hoped things would change like refreshing his page.

"Jong Suk-ssi, you’re up," one of the director's assistants says walking by the room without even looking at him. He rolls his eyes, but alas he can definitely count on people treating him like he's nothing. He may be one of the most upcoming actors but that doesn't mean anything to the loneliness he's felt since making his first lead role. 

He gets up and meanders behind the assistant with his hands in his pockets. No point in rushing. He'll be able to portray his character accurately despite his mood so he'll get there when he gets there. Of course the current scene set is only a 5 minute walk even at a slow pace. He gets there in no time and the director is already shouting out orders. 

Jong Suk takes them in stride and obeys them to the best of his ability. The scene is over in a little over an hour and the director calls a wrap for the day. Jong Suk breathes a sigh of relief before changing into black skinny jeans, a light t-shirt with a cardigan and his new high tops. He feels ten times better just being in his own clothes. 

He walks down the street. His company offered him his own van to ride around in but he declined. That'd just make him feel even more isolated and alone. He kicks a pebble as he walks down the set's parking lot to the side walk nearby when he feels a slap on his shoulder and a deep voice calling out.

"Yah! Did you think you could leave without me, ya brat?"

"Ahh, Woo Bin-ah. I was wondering where you've been," he smiles. Woo Bin, even if unaware, cuts the through the loneliness a bit. It encroaches even worse when they separate but at least for now he's saved from his thoughts.

"They wanted me to practice the fight scene," he smiles, "I'm starved. Let's go get some grub."

Woo Bin wraps his arm around Jong Suk's shoulder. Jong Suk is tall but he looks tiny when compared to Woo Bin and Woo Bin can comfortably use him as an arm rest. Jong Suk let's it rest there. It comforts him. He smiles at Woo Bin.

"Fine but you're paying this time."

"I paid last time," Woo Bin exclaims, "It's definitely your turn."

"Lies. I've got proof," Jong Suk holds out his phone. He took a picture of him paying for dinner yesterday. He knew Woo Bin would try to trick him again.

Woo Bin grabs the phone and takes off down the street yelling; "Now you don't. Come and get it. If you win I'll buy if not you buy."

Jong Suk laughs and races after him. They run down the familiar streets to their usual dinner spot after filming. Of course with his head start and longer legs, Woo Bin beats Jong Suk. He hands the phone back while they are both bent over on with their hands on their knees panting. 

"Remind me to start exercising more," Jong Suk says between breathes.

"Or maybe you should grow some more," Woo Bin jests back. 

"Haha," Jong Suk mock laughs, but smiles genuinely at his friend. 

They catch their breath after a short while and walk into the small restaurant. It may be a bit of a dive but they have the best dishes. Or at least Woo Bin and Jong Suk swear they do. The Ahjumma sets down two rice bowls at a table already filled with dishes.

"I got your guys usual while you were breathing all over the side walk," she says with a knowing smile before retreating back to the kitchen. 

"Thanks Ahjumma," Woo Bin calls out and sits down.

Jong Suk takes a seat across from him. As they begin eating the silence encroaches on him bringing back that familiar lonely ping. He doesn't realize he lets the feeling reflect on his face.

"Yah, what's wrong," Woo Bin asks, "Are you upset that I beat you?"

"No, of course not," Jong Suk replies too seriously. Crap, he thinks. He should have brushed that off with a laugh. It's too late now. Woo Bin will know something is really up with him. He tries to smile and but it comes out more of a grimace. He looks back down at his rice and slowly eats it avoiding Woo Bin's gaze.

He hears the clank of Woo Bin slamming his chopstick across his bowl and feels the table shift as he leans closer to Jong Suk over it.

"Lee Jong Suk, I'm not eating another bite until you tell me what's bothering you."

"It's nothing. Really," Jong Suk responds still avoiding his friend's gaze. Of course, he can't tell Woo Bin why he cuts through his loneliness and he definitely can't tell him why his loneliness gets so much worse after they've just spent time together. It would be fatal for their friendship. 

He holds back a sigh at his thoughts and continues eating. Woo Bin grabs the rice bowl from Jon Suk and moves it out of his reach. Jong Suk tries to maneuver around this block by picking up a piece of kimchi and putting it in his mouth. Woo Bin slides the chopsticks from Jong Suk's fingers once the piece is safely in Jong Suk's mouth. 

"Seriously? You can't avoid me. You're my best friend. Tell me what's wrong," Woo Bin demands.

Jong Suk doesn't hold back his sigh. How is he supposed to get out of this now? He can't just blame it on something stupid. Woo Bin knows by now that it's something serious. If only his face hadn't betrayed his emotions he curses inside his head. He sighs once more but doesn't get the chance to do much else as Woo Bin grabs Jong Suk's chin and forces Jong Suk to look him in the eyes. 

This isn't a good idea, Jong Suk thinks. This is definitely very, very bad. He's forced to stare into the eyes of his best friend and true cause of his heartache. Jong Suk wishes he could really blame it on his career but it's too obvious for him to truly lie to himself. Their faces are so close Jong Suk can feel the soft bursts of air coming from Woo Bin's lips. He can't help himself when he glances down at Woo Bin's parted lips and quickly back up to his eyes. He can only pray Woo Bin didn't see that. Of course that's too much to ask.

"What was that," Woo Bin's voice suddenly sounds deeper or is that just Jong Suk?

"N-Nothing," Jong Suk whispers.

"It was definitely something," Woo Bin pushes. 

Jong Suk shakes his head. What a mistake that was! Woo Bin's soft lips graze the side of Jong Suk's mouth and his cheek. He immediately rights his head and can already feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and ears. Woo Bin smiles. Jong Suk has been caught.

"You know," Woo Bin begins, "there has been a rumor going around the set that whenever you're alone you're staring off into space with a sad expression."

Jong Suk's eyes widen. Were people really talking about him? This isn't good this is definitely not good.

"There's a word they all use," he continues, "what was it again?"

Woo Bin uses his free hand to scratch the side of his head in thought and then he smiles again.

"That's right. They say it's the look of the undeniably lonely. They think you have a secret girlfriend you can't see because of your schedule. Though I'm sure this is untrue because you would have told me if you had a girlfriend."

Woo Bin pauses dramatically. Jong Suk can't help but gulp. Oh no, he thinks, it's coming; he's going to end our friendship. His thoughts continue, he's going to tell me I'm disgusting and diseased. The familiar pressure behind his eyes warns Jong Suk of possible on coming tears. He takes in a staggered breath.

"But you know," he pauses for just a split second but it's enough time for a small tear to slip from Jong Suk's eye. Woo Bin decides to stop teasing and smashes his lips against Jong Suk's. Woo Bin's action was so unexpected Jong Suk can't help the small noise that escapes from the back of his throat. He regains himself enough to squeeze his eyes shut and tentatively lift his hands to Woo Bin's face. 

They break apart a few seconds later. Both are panting harder than they should from one small kiss but the mix of emotions and adrenaline string both along like they are puppets. Woo Bin sits back down in his seat and hands the rice bowl and chopstick back to Jong Suk. He takes up his own chopsticks and continues eating like nothing happened. Jong Suk is still staring at him, mouth open. He still can't believe that really just happened. 

"Jong Suk-a," Woo Bin murmurs, "Next time you're lonely or miss me. Just come find me."


	2. February: SHINee's Minho/OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho/OC. It's kind of angsty, beaware. Prompt: "I don’t want to be your whole life...just your favorite part."

Ae Cha rolls over in bed wrapping her arms around her boyfriend of two years. Today's their anniversary but she isn't as happy about it as she should be. She resists the urge to sigh. She gives him a light squeeze and gets up to shower. She finishes washing off and opens the door to their walk in shower and jumps putting a hand to her chest. Minho is standing there holding a tray of food. Sadly, this isn't unusual. It may be their anniversary but surprise breakfast is almost an everyday occurrence. 

She quickly wraps a towel around herself. She forces a smile his way, walks by him and pecks his cheek. She loves him, she really does. But for the past couple months he's been so smothering she can hardly stand being around him. 

"Let me get dressed and we can eat together," she walks by him to their room. She throws a comfortable but cute outfit together and brushes out her hair to let it air dry. He's already at the kitchen table setting out the food he had brought to her in the bathroom. He pulls out her chair for her and she sits down before he races to the other side of the table to take his seat.

"So I have something extra special planned today. It's gonna be great," he gushes. 

"Oh," she looks down at her food and picks up some of the eggs on the plate, "I thought we could just stay in and watch some movies, eat popcorn and be comfortable."

"But I already have reservations for lunch and dinner. We're going to go see that movie you keep saying looks interesting and then go to lunch. I figured we could eat American so I got us in at that really high class steak place. Then maybe mini golf and a boat ride down the river before dinner at your favorite restaurant. But if you don't want to," he trails off with a dejected look gracing his features.

Ae Cha really doesn't want to give in on this. She seems to always be compromising on things. It gets annoying when your significant other constantly needs attention or wants to give you all his attention. Doesn't he ever need alone time, she thinks. He used to and things were perfect before. 

She looks up at him. At this rate, she'll have to break up with him. She shakes her head; she could never do that. She looks back down at her food. She really can't handle being with him all day...Again. He's even gone so far as to take a year off from acting and singing just to be with her and it's so overwhelming. 

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm full so I'll go get ready for the day."

"No, what you're wearing is fine. Don't worry about it."

Ae Cha sighs, and loudly. She can't hold it back anymore it seems. She hears the sound of Minho's chair scraping against the tiles and then feels his heat behind her. He wraps his arms around her and puts his chin on her shoulder. 

"Ae Cha-a, what's wrong? Seriously?"

She turns around in his embrace. She would give anything to not have to do this. She doesn't want to break his heart. She knows she will hurt herself as well in the process. But she can't breathe and it makes her even more unhappy to have to lie to him and pretend she's okay. She looks up at him.

"Minho-a," she pauses trying to gather her courage, "I feeling very smothered as of late. I can never do anything or go anywhere without you breathing down my back. I mean, I was in the shower and you brought me breakfast."

She spoke so fast all words blurred into one quick sentence. With each word his face fell more and more until it looked like he was about to cry. That's the one thing that could stop her in her tracks. Truly stop her. She can't bear to see him cry.

"I'm not saying we should break up. I just...I need my space."

"I," his voice cracks so he takes a few deep breaths before continuing in a steady voice, "I'm just afraid of losing you."

"Why? Have I ever given you a reason to be afraid of that?"

He looks sheepish as he scratches the back of his neck. She grabs his hand and leads him to the couch. She has a feeling this may be a long story. 

"A few months ago," he begins, "I was hanging out with Jonghyun and Key and I was talking about you and how we spend some time together but not a lot. I told them it was what we both wanted but they seemed appalled."

She has to resist the urge to interrupt him so she nods for him to continue.

"Well, they told me that you might be thinking of leaving if we aren't spending as much time together as we used to and that I need to treat you better. That's why I took a year off and I've been pampering you. I thought you would like it."

"So wait," she says, "You listened to those idiots instead of just asking me?"

He laughs nervously. He can clearly see his mistake now but before it wasn't so obvious.

"They made me really worried. I can't lose you. You're my everything."

She smiles. He really is too cute. At least now she knows that it was something he was talked into and not anything either of them did. She even bursts into laughter. When she calms down she looks at him. He looks like a scolded puppy. She grabs his hand. 

"I don't want to be your whole life, baby, that'd be boring. I just want to be your favorite part."

"Duly noted," he smiles, "kiss now and I'll call to cancel the reservations for later. We can just hang out here."

"No," she grins back, "let's give your smothering one last hurrah and then go back to normal, okay? Plus you're plans would be perfect if everyday wasn't already like that."

He laughs lightly and gives a curt nod before leaning down and kissing her. They sigh and head to the bedroom to get ready both glad they could work things out.


	3. March: BTOB's Ilhoon/OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTOB's Ilhoon/OC. Just a cute budding romance. Prompt: "I didn’t say it was your fault."

Ilhoon walks up to the counter of the small cafe he stumbled upon. He just needed to get out of the house. He loves his group members, they are like a second family to him, but sometimes they get on his every last nerve. They are a group of young guys still growing up after all. 

He pulls his hat lower on his face and orders an iced coffee to help dispel the heat of a midsummer afternoon. He thanks the barista and pays before finding a seat in a corner where he can people watch but won't be noticed. It doesn't take the cafe long to fill up with people wanting refreshing drinks to quench the dryness in their throats. He eaves drops on random conversations but nothing interesting happens. 

He was listening to a woman tell her friend about her "totally unfair" boss when someone waves a hand in front of his face. He jumps but pushes his sunglasses up his nose. He can't be recognized. 

"Can I help you," he asks making his voice deeper to try and mask it.

"Why are you talking funny," she asks but doesn't pause, "never mind. I don't care. Can I sit with you?"

"No go sit somewhere else," he responds with his normal voice. If it sounds funny it just makes him suspicious he thinks. 

"All the other table are full. Come on, I won't bug you. I just need a place to sit."

He looks her up and down. She has extremely short, brown hair but it accentuates her great cheekbones and jawline. She's wearing a black pencil skirt with a red tank top and a white vest over it. 

"Well?"

"Fine," he says. She takes a seat and pulls out a book to read. He goes back to eaves dropping and trying his best to ignore her. That proves hard when she bursts into laughter. What's so funny about a book? He doesn't quite understand the enjoyment she's gaining from a bunch of words. He shakes his head and looks away from her again. No need. He's only here to relax and enjoy some alone time. 

He tries eaves dropping again but the place has quieted down and the only people talking are too far to hear anything but a word here or there. He sighs and takes a sip of his coffee before sliding his eyes over to the girl. She's looking at him with her fingers holding the page she's about to flip. 

"What," he asks.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses in doors," her eyes flicker back down to her page and she seems to read the last few line before flipping it and looking back up.

"Just because."

"It seems really suspicious to me. Especially with your hat so low. You look like you might rob the place."

Ilhoon sits up. He's irritated now. How dare she talk to him that way? Does she know who he is? He glares at her but the effects are lost behind his glasses and she goes back to reading. Several moments of silence pass before she flips a page again. He doesn't like being misunderstood.

"Yah," he says and she looks up so he takes off his glasses making sure the rest of the cafe can't see him well, "do you know who I am?"

She scrutinizes his face. Her eyes closing slightly as she looks him up and down before shaking her head and returning to her book. Now he's even more annoyed. How could she not know who he is? BTOB has gotten really popular the past couple months. They were even number one on the charts for 3 weeks. 

"I'm famous," he growls.

"And I'm the pope," she responds without looking up.

He grunts. Frustration is written all over his face and body language. 

"Have you ever heard of BTOB," he asks but she gives him a blank look, "Born to Beat? We're really popular."

"Can't say that I have," she replies her eyes still skimming over the lines in her book, "what happened to not interacting?"

He doesn't say anything more and slides his glasses back onto his face. He's speechless. He's not sure that's happened in the past few years. He doesn't really get star struck anymore. He's not the fan boy; he has fan boys. But something about this girl has his interest. He takes another sip on his coffee but the ice rattles at the bottom. He looks at it. It's empty. He doesn't want to leave yet. He wants to find out more so he gets back into the queue and orders another. He sits back down and she looks up at him.

"And here I thought you left. Pity," she says glaring at his sunglasses. He takes them off since they really seem to bother. He doesn't know why but he decides to be honest.

"I live in a dorm about the size of this sitting are with 6 other guys. Do you really think I want to leave just yet?"

She looks up at him and even goes so far as to place her bookmark at her spot though she doesn't close the book just yet.

"Really? That must really suck. I hate living with people," she grimaces but smiles afterwards and closes her book. He nods.

"They are like family. We've lived there for about 4 years now but they can be rowdy and annoying. I needed a break. And whether or not you recognize me doesn't mean others won't."

She glares at him. The last statement rubbed her the wrong way. He may be famous but that doesn't me she has to recognize him. 

"Sorry. It's obviously not your fault if you don't recognize me," he attempts to backtrack but it only makes things worse. He doesn't know what to do. She opens her book back up and awkward silence ensues. He mentally berates himself for being so stupid.

"I'm sorry," he says but she only glances at him, "I'm just shocked is all. I'm used to having to hide so not hiding makes me uncomfortable."

She closes her book again and stares at him. He half-smiles at her. Is her looking at him a good thing? Will she forgive him?

"I'm Jae Hwa. Im Jae Hwa," she says and holds out her hand.

"Ilhoon," he shakes hers firmly and asks, "so does this mean you forgive me?"

"I suppose. I guess it must be kinda hard. Being famous I mean. You have to put up all your defenses all the time. I know how it is."

Ilhoon stares at her. How exactly does she know? From what he can tell she's not famous. He's never seen her before. Shouldn't that mean something considering he's in the business too.

"How would you know," his voice comes out more snarky than he means it too. She gives him a look but doesn't necessarily glare.

"I'm a model. I don't have the kind of fame I suppose you do but I have fans and people have to always look good. I never know when I'm gonna have a picture taken of me while I'm out. I actually want to act but I figured modeling would be a good segue and I had the opportunity.

"I see. Sorry, again," he gives another half-smile, "I didn't mean for that to come off as rude as it did,"

She nods and takes a sip of her coffee. The ice is already almost melted all the way. She seemed to have completely ignored while she was reading it was basically full. 

"So, Ilhoon of BTOB," she takes another long slurp, "what kind of music do you guys play?"

"I would consider it dance music with an R&B twist here and there. I'm the rapper in the group. Why what kind of music do you listen to?"

"Mostly classical and Broadway music," she smiles. He lets out a short laugh.

"I didn't see that coming."

They continue to make small talk. Ilhoon succeeds in having to apologize quite a bit but other than that the conversation flows prettily easily between. Before he knows it, it's five in the afternoon and he's manager is calling. He forgot they had dance practice at 4:30. He makes several apologies over the phone and says he'll be there in jiffy.

"So you gotta go, huh," she asks. He nods and continues looking at his phone. He's got several messages from his other members asking where he's been all day. It's only natural since he got here at about 11 this morning. 

"Um," he hesitates and taps his phone, "could we exchange numbers?"

"Sure," a soft smile graces her lips, "it's been interesting talking to you." 

She grabs her bag and fishes her phone out before handing it to him to put his number in. He does the same. They both take a picture for it and type in their name and numbers before handing the phone back. Ilhoon stands up but doesn't walk yet. He fidgets a little bit. She pulls out her books and is about to begin reading again.

"Jae Hwa-shi, I," he pauses thinking of what to say, "I come here often. Maybe we could meet up again."

She smiles and nods. This time he does walk away but not before pulling a small fist pump that luckily misses her gaze. He walks out in a much better mood than he's been in the past few weeks.


	4. April: SHINee's Jonghyun/Onew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun/Onew fluffiness. :D Prompt: "Yes, I’m short. Tell me something I don’t know."

"Yah! Old man," Key yells through SHINee's shared dorm at Jinki, "we're leaving. It's just gonna be you and Jjong today."

Of course Jonghyun was still asleep and completely unbothered by the commotion happening right outside of his door but Jinki isn't as lucky.

"Fine, have a good day," he yells back groggily from behind his door. Of course now he's up for the day. There's no use in his tossing and turning to try and go back to sleep. He rolls out of bed and rubs his eyes and walks to the kitchen to eat the breakfast Key had left out for him. He sits down to eat. He puts the food away before heading to the bathroom with a towel for a quick shower thinking that Jonghyun won't be up for a while yet.

He hears a door slam. It seems Jonghyun is up and he's not happy about something. Jinki doesn't really think on and continues to rub shampoo into his scalp. When he exits the shower he walks to his room covered only in a towel around his waist with one more on his head to begin drying out his hair. 

"Lee Jinki, don't you think you should cover up," Jonghyun scolds his elder from the couch, "it's too early for this."

"No way, I figured I'd walk around like this all day," Jinki responds and takes a seat next to Jonghyun on the couch. He'll never miss an opportunity to mess with the puppy of the house.

"What the hell," Jonghyun yells, "get your naked ass off the couch!"

"I've got a towel on. My so called naked ass is on the towel that is on the couch," Jinki responds and sticks out his tongue. Jonghyun gets up and heads to the kitchen to get away from Jinki's teasing.

"Did Key not make breakfast," Jonghyun asks.

"No I didn't think you'd be up for a while so I put it away."

Jinki hears the distinct sound of their fridge being opened and the dishes being taken out. Something drops and the sound of glass shattering graces his ears. His eyes widen and he's on his feet in seconds. He grabs the broom from the cupboard and basically runs to the kitchen. 

"Get back," Jinki orders showing his leadership skills.

"I'll sweep," Jonghyun reaches out for the broom, "go put some damn clothes on!"

Jinki, of course, ignores the younger man's words and starts sweeping up the mess. He has all the little pieces of the glass dish as well as the kimchi that was in it swept up in no time though he goes over the floor with the wet towel he was using to dry his hair to make sure no little pieces were missed.

"Are you okay," Jinki asks and grabs Jonghyun's hands to check them. Jonghyun rips his hands away and rubs his forehead. 

"I didn't get hurt," he turns and opens the cabinet, "of course the glasses are on the top shelf."

He reaches up but his fingers just barely graze the glass he's reaching for. He sighs in frustration before getting up on his tippy toes and reaching again to no avail. Jinki comes up behind him reaching over Jonghyun's head to get the glass. Jinki chuckles and hands the glass to Jonghyun. This puts Jinki's basically exposed body against Jonghyun's lightly clothed one. Jinki backs away so Jjong can turn around and then hands the younger the glass. Jinki chuckles again and looks at Jonghyun.

"Why are you laughing? And for god's sake put some clothes on. I felt everything when you did that," Jonghyun attempts a disgusted look but it comes off more as a smirk than anything else.

"No I will not. This is more fun and it's nice to naked," Jinki teases, "and I was just laughing at how short you are."

"Yes! I'm short," Jonghyun rages, "tell me something I don't know!"

Jinki can't help but laugh again. Jjong is really so much to tease he thinks to himself. Jonghyun rolls his eyes and continues pulling out breakfast for himself. Jinki tries to help but Jonghyun mostly swats at his hands and glares at him. When Jonghyun finally sits down Jinki does as well. He's smiling at the younger evilly and Jjong eyes him. 

"What are you planning, hyung?"

"Nothing," his smile widens but that just makes his face look more sinister, "nothing at all."

Jonghyun finishes eating his breakfast in silence with Jinki sitting across from him. When he's done both boys get up put it all away. Jinki accidentally brushes against Jonghyun's back again and Jjong can't take it. He explodes.

"YAH! Lee Jinki, do you think this is funny? I'm starting to get exceptionally angry!"

"It's just a joke," Jinki backs away slightly. He's never seen Jonghyun so mad before. What's wrong with him Jinki thinks. None of the others would be so bothered by this. They do it on a regular basis with everyone home so what's going on. His thoughts keep running but Jonghyun snaps him back to reality. 

"Yea, well it's gone too far this time," Jonghyun walks away and slams his door in his room. Jinki frowns. It's unusual on his face and it feels weird but he can't help it. He needs to apologize to Jonghyun. He looks down and sighs.

"Yes apologize," her mutters, "but first clothes."

He goes to his room to throw on a pair of red basketball shorts and a white wife beater before exiting his room. He slowly walks up to Jonghyun's door. He doesn't know why but he's extremely nervous. He gives the door a quick knock but there's no answer. 

"Jonghyun-a," Jinki calls but again there's no answer.

"Jonghyun-a, can I please come in? I promise I am clothed."

Jinki can here movement behind the door and suddenly the doors opened to a panting Jonghyun. Jinki gives him a weird look but doesn't say anything. He doesn't want to anger Jjong any more than he already has.

"I'm sorry for taking the joke to far."

"It's fine. If that's it then," Jonghyun says and begins to shut the door. Jinki puts his hand on it to stop it and Jonghyun looks at him completely exasperated.

"Why are you panting," Jinki asks unable to hold his curiosity.

"No reason," Jonghyun says and goes to shut the door again. It doesn't budge though. Jinki stares him down.

"Also, why did the joke make you so angry? I admit I may have let it go on too long but others regularly stay like that all day and no one flips shit."

Jonghyun doesn't respond he just tries to push the door closed. Jinki pushes his full body against it throwing the door open and making the two boys topple over. Jinki lands on top of Jonghyun with their faces somehow ending up right next to each other. Jonghyun attempts to push his hyung off but to no avail Jinki makes sure he's dead weight for the Jjong.

"I'm not moving until you answer me," Jinki sits up slightly to look at Jonghyun's face to let him know he's serious.

Jonghyun turns his head avoiding his gaze. Jinki moves a little bit to try and get a little more comfortable on top of Jjong. Jonghyun groans in response.

"Sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt," Jinki starts but stops mid-sentence. Something is poking him in his lower abdomen. Jinki looks at Jonghyun's face but it’s as red as a tomato. He avoids Jinki's gaze at all costs but doesn't move anything but his head and neck afraid of eliciting another sound from himself. 

"Is...Is that what I think it is," when Jonghyun nods Jinki immediately sits up and gets off of Jonghyun. Jjong sits up slowly but already he can feel his eyes prickle. He turns around so Jinki can't see him and it's only a few seconds later that a tears leak out. 

"Can you please not tell anyone? Just forget it ever happened," Jonghyun begs. His voice cracks. He may normally be cocky and comedic but not today. Not with Jinki. He's finally been found out. He can't just laugh this one off. 

Jinki stands up. He doesn't know what to do. He didn't know he had this kind of reaction on Jonghyun. He would never have teased him like he did earlier. He can't believe he didn't notice before. He thought all the skin ship was just for fans. But then again how could behind the scenes skin ship be for fans? He makes his decision in an instant. Instead of leaving or being disgusted he sits down and with Jonghyun between his legs and wraps his arms around the younger. 

Jonghyun tries to move away but Jinki wraps tightens his grip. Jonghyun gets made and tries to fight out of the Jinki's grasp to no avail.

"I don't want a pity hug," he mumbles, "please just let me be to get over it. I know it's wrong and gross."

"Yah," Jinki whispers in Jjong's ear, "do you really think I would have the gall to hug you if I didn't reciprocate those feelings?"

Jonghyun stiffens in Jinki's arms. Did he just hear Jinki correctly he asks himself. Is this really happening? He tries not to smile when he turns his head. 

"Are...Are you sure," his voice trembles slightly and Jinki nods, "when did you know...that you liked me, I mean."

"Hmmm," Jinki thinks for a few moments, "I'm not sure. I don't think I recognized it myself until I so abruptly felt your feelings."

Jinki grins. He's back to teasing Jjong. It's still the most fun thing to do. Jonghyun, however, wasn't having it anymore. He turns around in Jinki's grasp and pushes him down. He lies on top of Jinki with his hands on the older's face. Jonghyun looks into Jinki's eyes for a few seconds before smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. They break apart and Jinki smirks up at Jonghyun.

"This is going to be interesting," Jinki mutters before going in for another kiss.


	5. May: BAP's Daehyun/Yongguk (Rated E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehyun/Youngguk smut with some plot. Just be warned it's also kind of angsty. Prompt (this one was use a little more creatively): "And so begins my life as a nun."

Daehyun watches the sleek back of Yongguk as he flies across the stage rapping the first verse of 'I Remember.' Yongguk's energy floods the stage. It's impossible to ignore. He almost misses his cue to join him up front for the chorus but he makes it. His voice soars but it doesn't have the vitality that Yongguk does. He finishes his part and returns to the back of the stage so Yongguk could shine brighter. Bobbing along to the music he loses himself in watching Yongguk while managing to come through for his parts automatically. 

The song finishes. Ji Eun, Yongguk and Daehyun all bow before exiting the stage. Ji Eun is gone almost immediately but Yongguk grabs Daehyun's attention.

"Hey," Yongguk calls over the loud applause, "You did great!"

"You think so," Daehyun responds. He doesn't really remember the performance. His mind is still stuck on how Yongguk's body moved from side to side captivating everyone around him. 

"I'd say you did it better than Yoseob Sunbae," Yongguk winks and walks away grabbing a water from a stage hand. If only he knew how much that hurts Daehyun. He smiles until Yongguk is out of sight but his face falls almost immediately after. He doesn't know when exactly he started having feelings for his hyung but he knows it's not good. 

"Think like a nun, think like a nun," Daehyun mutters to himself before following Yongguk to the dressing room. Of course none of the other members are there when Yongguk starts stripping to get into the next stage outfit. He pulls his shirt over his head. Daehyun shivers seeing the exposed body. No matter how many times they change in the same room he can't get over the broadness of his shoulders or how toned Yongguk's abdomen is. He turns away and shuts his eyes counting quietly to tend.

"Yah, what's wrong," Yongguk asks ruffling through a pile of clothes, "you only count like that when you're upset."

Daehyun doesn't respond. He doesn't trust himself to. Instead he continues counting only mouthing the words instead of saying them aloud. He hears Yongguk approach. Yongguk jabs his finger at Daehyun's side. Daehyun jumps and looks at the older with shock written across his face.

"Yah, punk. I asked you what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just nerves," Daehyun forces a smile. Yongguk eyes him up and down. He doesn't buy the lie Daehyun is trying to give but he doesn't push any more on the subject. He goes back to the pile of clothes and continues searching through it. He glances in Daehyun's direction more than he should but he can't seem to help it. Daehyun looks so helpless standing with his fists clenched and eyes squeezed shut mouthing the numbers. Yongguk can't help but want to comfort him. 

Yongguk walks back to Daehyun and wraps his arms around his neck from behind. Daehyun stiffens and stops counting. What is going on he asks himself. This isn't supposed to happen.

"Think like a nun," he whispers to himself again. 

"What was that," Yongguk breathes over Daehyun's ear trying to get a good look at the younger's face but it makes Daehyun shiver. This isn't helping Daehyun's situation at all. He whispers his mantra to himself again. Daehyun feels his pants grow a bit tighter from the action. He can't respond. He doesn't know if his voice will hold out for it or if he'll just word vomit his feelings for Yongguk so he doesn't respond.

"How come you keep ignoring me?"

"It's nothing. W-Will you let go now," Daehyun stutters.

"I'm trying to comfort you. Don't be nervous, okay? We've got this."

Daehyun nods and Yongguk slowly let's go. Immediately Daehyun misses the older's warmth but he knows he shouldn't and he knows he can't let Yongguk be aware of it.

"I'll be right back," Daehyun says without looking at Yongguk before bolting from the room. He runs down the hall and into the bathroom. Once safely behind a door he looks down at himself. A very prominent bulge can be seen through the tight jeans of his stage outfit. Daehyun unzips his jeans and pulls out his new hard penis. 

"Better be quick," he sighs. Gripping the base he gives one long and slow stroke before setting a fast pace for himself. He'll have to go back soon so he needs to fix this as quickly as possible. Small grunts escape his lips but he doesn't feel any closer. It's been harder and harder lately for him to get off from his own hand. 

After waiting what he deems a sufficient amount of time Yongguk walks down the hall to try and find Daehyun. He opens several doors before hearing the small grunts coming from the bathroom. He walks to the door but hesitates before opening it. He's unsure of what exactly he'll find behind the door but he knows what he hopes he'll find. He goes for it, praying to every deity he knows for what he wishes to see. 

Daehyun doesn't here the door open nor the click of the lock. His thoughts are caught up in what he's imaging. Yongguk quietly walks up to him. He's been dreaming about catching Daehyun in the act for several months now. To see it for real in front of him now makes him so horny he can hardly contain himself. He walks up to Daehyun and wraps his arms around him in a back hug again. Yongguk presses his body as close to the younger's as he can before reaching around to put his hand on Daehyun's dick.

"Let me help you with that," Yongguk's deep voice is even huskier now. A shiver runs through Daehyun's body. He can't believe it's real. It must be a dream he thinks. But when Yongguk's strong hand starts to pump he knows it's real. His dreams have never been this good. 

"Daehyun-a," Yongguk's deep voice makes Daehyun tremble bringing his climax closer than ever, "why didn't you just tell me you had this kind of problem? I would have helped you."

"H-Hyung, s-soon," Daehyun manages to gasp. Yongguk lets go and Daehyun makes a noise in protest. Yongguk gets in front of him and pushes him against the tiled wall of the bathroom. He smashes his lips into Daehyun's both of them matching their pace move for move.

Daehyun gets emboldened and licks Yongguk's bottom lip. Yongguk in response bites Daehyun's making the younger gasp. Yongguk pushes his tongue into Daehyun's suddenly open mouth claiming dominance. He smirks into the kiss when Daehyun makes a whining noise. Yongguk breaks the kiss only to pull off Daehyun's shirt. He attacks the younger's nipples pinching and flicking them ferociously. 

Yongguk leaves Daehyun's lips and makes his way down his neck leaving wet kisses all the way down to Daehyun's nipples. He rolls one between his teeth and looks up at Daehyun. Yongguk still can't believe he got what he was wishing. He can only hope the younger's state of arousal was because of him. Yongguk reaches down with his free hand to feel Daehyun's erection. It's still going strong and Daehyun lets out a long and low moan at just the slight touch of Yongguk's hand. Yongguk shivers and leaves his nipple making his way down Daehyun's body again. 

He leaves soft kisses down his stomach and along his happy trail. Yongguk plants the last kiss on the tip of Daehyun's erect penis. Yongguk smiles up at Daehyun before engulfing as much as he can of the younger in his mouth. Daehyun lets out another throaty moan before tossing his head back against the tiled wall. His knees shake. He's barely able to support himself from the feeling of Yongguk's warm mouth. Daehyun pinches his leg slightly to make sure this isn't a dream before losing himself completely in Yongguk's swirling tongue and hot mouth. 

"Hy-Hyung, I'm," he manages to get out before releasing himself in the older's mouth. He finally collapses to the ground. He's still panting when Yongguk leans over and kisses him again. Daehyun kisses back as much as he can before breaking apart to gasp for breath again. 

"Hy-Hyung," Daehyun whispers. He doesn't know what he wants to say but he has to say something. He's still having trouble believing that just happened. Yongguk doesn't respond.

"I mean-I don't-I'm sorry," he finally says. 

"For what?"

"For, um having to see me like that and help me with it," Daehyun blushes and looks away. Yongguk grabs his chin and forces Daehyun to look at him. 

"Daehyun-a, do you really think I would do something like that just to help a horny dongsaeng? Tell me. Was that caused by me?"

Daehyun's blush deepens. He couldn't possibly talk about that. He knows it's dirty and wrong. He tries to tear his chin from Yongguk's grasp but Yongguk isn't having that and instead place both hands on either side of his face. 

"Tell me," Yongguk reiterates.

"Y-Yes," he stutters.

"Good," Yongguk says before smashing their lips together once more. Yongguk breaks them apart after a few moments and then stands. He helps Daehyun stand and then starts dressing him again. 

"H-Hyung. I can't do it."

"It's fine," Yongguk smiles, "Just let me do it."

Yongguk finishes with pulling Daehyun's shirt over his head and Daehyun puts his arms through the sleeves. When all is done Yongguk wraps his arms around Daehyun. Daehyun buries his head in the older's shoulder inhaling his scent. 

"Next time you have to help me out, Daehyun-a."


	6. June: BAP's Zelo/Youngjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelo/Youngjae fluff yet again (man I really went heavy with the stuff) Prompt: Friends

"I heard Zelo is uncomfortable with Youngjae. Why do you think that is," the comedian and host of weekly idol, Jeong Hyeong Don asks. 

"He must not like me," Youngjae responds. Of course Zelo is quick to deny this. He could never disrespect his hyung like that. No matter what. The hosts and the rest of the group continue to tease the 16 year old. 

"The two of you come over here for a second. Let's settle this," Hyeong Don takes hold of the situation. He grabs an apple from off set. The two awkwardly wrap their arms around each other's waists and Hyeong Don places an apple between their foreheads. Zelo may be younger but he's taller than Youngjae and it puts the apple at an awkward angle. They try their best to keep it in place but both have a hard time being this close to the other. It is awkward and neither knows why. They just can't seem to be comfortable with each other. 

The show continues leaving them in their thoughts as the hosts harass the other members. When the Weekly Idol finally ends and they all pile back in their van it turns out everyone has other activities aside from Zelo and Youngjae. The other members get out at various stops between the Weekly Idol Studio and the dorms until it's just the two staring out windows and avoiding eye contact. The bus finally drops them off as well and they head up to the dorm without so much as a word. You could cut the awkward with a plastic butter knife. 

They both retreat to their rooms shutting themselves in. Zelo looks around his room: a decently sized bed and all his favorite things. But for some reason it's just not interesting him at the moment. He lies down on the bed and closes his eyes. At this rate, he thinks, things between Youngjae and him won't ever get comfortable. A loud noise sounding like something falling comes from the living room.

Zelo runs out of his room to see Youngjae sprawled on the floor. It looks like he tripped over a cord while carrying food. Zelo runs to the older's side. 

"Hyung, are you okay?"

Youngjae moves his head lightly like he's trying to shake off something and then groans. 

"Hyung, can you roll over?"

Youngjae shrugs but puts his arms under himself and pushes lightly and painstakingly rolls over. He puts a hand to his head and groans again.

"I hit my head really hard," he mutters. Zelo nods and runs to the kitchen to grab an ice pack. He quickly puts it to the forming red spot on Youngjae's forehead. 

"You may have a concussion," Zelo says. He leans in towards Youngjae's face lifting the pack slightly to look at Youngjae's forehead. Youngjae swats Zelo away and takes the pack from the younger's hand. 

"I'm fine," Youngjae tries to sit up but to no avail. He gets too dizzy and has to lie back down.

"See you're not fine."

"I just need some sleep," Youngjae replies. His eyes flutter and Zelo snaps his fingers in front of his face.

"Yah! I said you might have a concussion. You can't go to sleep for at least 3 hours. Focus, Hyung."

Youngjae mumbles something but Zelo can't understand a thing. He looks around thinking of a way to try and keep Youngjae awake. This isn't good. Zelo tries calling their manager and the other group members but no one answers. During and between calls, he tries to keep Youngjae awake. 

"Alright. No one is answering. Looks like I have to help you," Zelo sighs, "Let's sit you up."

"No. My head hurts."

"I know but you need to drink some water. You can lie down after," Zelo tries to compromise. Then he grabs Youngjae's biceps and pulls him up and sets the Youngjae's back against the wall. He runs to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water. Zelo walks back while twisting off the cap and hands it to Youngjae.

"Thank you, Zelo-a."

Zelo nods and Youngjae downs the water. He sighs and sets the half empty bottle down beside him. His complexion is starting to brighten again and Zelo breathes a sigh of relief. Zelo decides to try and keep a conversation going to keep Youngjae. He wracks his brain for something to talk about but considering they've never held conversations unless related to work he doesn't know what. He goes for the first thing that comes to mind.

"Hyung?"

"Ne," Youngjae drawls; exhaustion is evident in his voice.

"Why," Zelo pauses, "why do you think we're so uncomfortable around each other?"

Youngjae's eyes widen slightly. He wasn't expecting that. He looks at Zelo but quickly averts his eyes again.

"I don't know. I have more in common with Daehyun so I tend to talk to him and you are always chatting with Yongguk or Jongup," Youngjae shrugs. He's still avoiding the younger's eyes but mostly out of tiredness. It's hard to force his eyes to focus on something so colorful. 

"Ahhh," Zelo says. For some reason he seems disappointed. He was expecting something different maybe but he doesn't know why. 

"Why? Did you think it was something else," Youngjae asks chancing a glance up and then back down at the carpet. Keeping his eyes open wide still seems really difficult but it seems to be getting better. Zelo smiles and notices the change in Youngjae as well. Conversing wasn't such a bad idea. 

"No, no," Zelo responds a bit too quickly but Youngjae doesn't notice or care since he doesn't say anything further on the topic.

"Could you get me another bottle of water," Youngjae asks and holds out the now empty bottle. Zelo grabs the bottle while standing and gets Youngjae a new one. He hands the new one to Youngjae and again the older drinks about half before setting it beside him.

"Do you want to try moving to the couch? Sitting on the floor like this can't be very comfortable," Zelo asks. Mostly because he can feel his legs start to fall asleep from the awkward angle he has to sit in to keep an eye on Youngjae. Youngjae turns his head slightly to look at the couch. It does look a lot more comfortable so Youngjae simply nods and looks at Zelo.

Zelo holds out his arms for Youngjae to grab onto and Youngjae grips as tightly as he can to the younger's wrist. Zelo counts to three before hoisting Youngjae up just enough for Youngjae so take a few steps back and sit down on the couch. Zelo takes a seat beside him and hands him the water from the floor.

"Better?"

"Much, though I'm dizzy again."

"Ah, sorry. It should pass again," Zelo half-smiles. He doesn't know what to do with himself; things suddenly got extremely awkward. Zelo sits on his hands and bounces slightly throwing glances at his hyung every few seconds. Youngjae can't help but notice the antsy youngster. He sighs lightly.

"What is it, Zelo?"

"Um, Hyung," he pauses try to think of what he wants to say, "are we friends?"

Youngjae is so surprised he chokes on the water he's drinking. He coughs a bit and Zelo is quick to pat his back. When he finally calms down he looks at Zelo.

"Do you think we aren't," Youngjae asks.

"I don't know," Zelo looks away, "sometimes. Maybe. I guess."

Youngjae is taken aback. Has he really made Zelo feel like they weren't friends? Looking back he does tend to ignore any attempts the younger makes at getting to know him or asking for help. He didn't even realize he was doing that. He was just too wrapped up in suddenly having new friends. He focused on Daehyun because they had so much in common. He supposed it did push Zelo away. He figured He would have anything to offer the younger but apparently his friendship was definitely needed. 

"Junhong-a," Zelo starts at the sudden use of his real name, "I'm sorry I made you feel like we weren't friends. I just didn't know you needed me...Did you need me?"

Zelo doesn't know how to respond. Did he need the older? He had other Hyung's that could help him when needed but for some reason he always remembered how cold Youngjae could be while the others doted upon him. Even Jongup. He may be the youngest but sometimes he just wants to be treated as an equal. He thinks for a few more moments.

"I need a Hyung who will treat me like an equal," he finally says, "everyone caters to my whims like I'm 5. I think you're the hyung that will tell me to man up and do what I need to."

Youngjae laughs; an outright barking laugh that continues until his sides hurt. Zelo doesn't quite understand what's going on but it seems like a good thing so he waits until Youngjae is calm enough to explain.

"I don't think I've ever heard of someone complaining because people go out of their way to make things comfortable for them," he chucks a bit more before continuing, "but I can see why you would need that. I'll be that hyung, okay?"

Zelo nods and then tilts his head slightly, "So we're friends?"

"We're most definitely friends. You can come to me whenever you need something."

"Thank you," Zelo smiles, "Is your head feeling better?"

"Much," Youngjae responds and stands up, "see. I'm not even dizzy."

"Let's go out and get something to eat."

Youngjae nods and follows the maknae out the door.


	7. July: BEAST's Junhyun/Yeon Soo(Actress)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhyung/Yeon Soo (actress from Monstar) fluff. Prompt: Fireworks

"Oppa," Yeon Soo calls after Junhyung. They had just finished shooting the last scene for 'Monstar' and were heading back to the dressing rooms to change. She latches onto his arm. Tingles like fireworks explode were her fingers gently press in to him but he does his best to ignore it.

"Yeon Soo-shi, what's up," he smiles pushing through the somersaults his stomach is doing. 

"Let's go out for barbecue to celebrate," she exclaims.

"Sure, I'll go tell the others," he replies and starts walking toward their co-actors.

"No," she nearly yells, "just me and you. They all want to go to a karaoke bar but I'm don't want to sing." 

"I'm sure they'll change their minds," Junhyung stammers. He's trying to think of a way out of this. He doesn't want to be alone with her. Their fake relationship on screen has led to a real affection for her and he can't help that his heart speeds up on seeing her. Her hands are still gripping his forearm and he's so acutely aware of it he's sickened by himself. He can't believe he's letting one girl get to him like this. It's even led to him having to do several more retakes than should have been necessary. 

"I've already asked and they all said no. Please," she begs now giving her best puppy dog eyes. Junhyung sighs. He's lost and he knows it.

"Fine. Meet me at the exit and we'll walk there. I know a great place near here," he concedes. 

"Really? This is great. See you then," she says and skips off to her dressing room. She's smiling like crazy. She can't believe she finally worked up the courage to ask Junhyung on a date. Well sort of. It counts since they'll be alone, she thinks. 

Junhyung shakily changes out of the school uniform used for the drama and into his street clothes. Red skinny jeans, a big white t-shirt with some kind of design in black and a baseball cap. He fixes his hair in the mirror for the millionth time before finally leaving the dressing room to find Yeon Soo. 

"Oppa," she calls and waves to him. He waves back through a tight lipped smile. This is going to be difficult, he thinks before walking up to her.

"Are you ready," he asks and she nods. 

He leads the way out of the building with Yeon Soo trailing closely behind him. She has the urge to reach out and grab onto his shirt but bites her lip and resists. She can't go scaring him off when their date has barely just begun. She does a small 'hwaiting' behind his back and then runs slightly to catch up and walk beside him. 

"I'm glad our show has been doing well," Junhyung states. He's trying to distract himself from how close she is with idle conversation. 

"Yea. I'm thankful. It's my first big role in a popular drama," she smiles. He gulps. He can't help but be completely memorized when her full attention is on him. Her face falls as he doesn't say anything and he shakes his head while clearing his throat.

"Sorry. It's my first time acting so I'm thankful too," he tries to cover himself.

"But you're an idol. You'll always be successful."

"Not necessarily," he replies. The conversation dies after that. They walk the rest of the way to the restaurant in silence. It's not terribly awkward but it has them both on edge. Junhyung steals glances at her. A content smile graces her lips as she stares straight ahead. He can't help but think he really lucked out with the others wanting to karaoke. He smiles to himself before realizing what he's doing. He tries his best to drop it but it just becomes a little smaller.

She steals glances at him as well. How their eyes don't eventually meet no one knows. She loves that he can smile to himself for no reason. He seems to do it often. She studies his face in the small glimpses she gets. Smooth round forehead in one shot. Clear, golden brown eyes with long lashes in another. Small smile with plump rosy lips. It's enough to drive her mad. 

Sooner than expected they reach the small barbecue joint. Junhyung smiles and opens the door allowing her go enter first. She grabs a table for them as he lets an elderly couple through as well and then he sits down. 

"That was sweet of you," Yeon Soo mentions.

"It's what everyone should do," he replies. The waitress comes up to the table so the conversation ends and they order their food and drinks. The waitress is quick to comeback with their water, side dishes and meat to cook. Junhyung starts to grill the meat almost as soon as the waitress put it on the table.

"Oppa, I'm younger let me," Yeon Soo doesn't want the older to think she's rude. It's normal for the youngest to cook the meat.

"Don't worry," he smiles at her again and her heart melts, "I don't mind cooking."

"A-Araso."

This time an awkward silence fills the space between. Yeon Soo wracks her brain for a topic but she's exhausted all the small talk she can think of. She wants to get to know him better but doesn't know how to go about asking.

"So," Junhyung starts, "have you been offered any other roles since this drama?"

Yeon Soo breathes a small sigh of relief. She can't believe Junhyung was able to think of something and she's grateful for it. She nods.

"A few. They seem interesting but I need to find out a little more before accepting. How about you?"

"Yea, but I can't take them. They start filming pretty soon but BEAST is due for a comeback so I won't have time."

"That's good though. Don't you miss you're members," she tries keeping the conversation going but the question seems to hit a nerve with Junhyung. He makes a face and doesn't respond. Yeon Soo is in despair. She can't believe she could be so stupid. Now that she thinks about it Junhyung doesn't really seem to talk about the other members of his group. She hears him suck in a shaky breath. She looks up from the grill worried for the one sitting across from her.

"Sort of. I mean I guess. We used to be really close but the past year and a half or so has been strenuous on our relationship. We don't really get along much anymore."

"I-I'm sorry," she barely lets him finish his sentence, "I shouldn't have asked."

He smiles yet again, "It's not your fault. You didn't know."

How can he be so forgiving all the time, she thinks. And how can he smile like nothing's wrong when it's obvious he's hurt by it? She looks up at him but he just smiles again.

"Here," he says and takes a couple of the pieces on the grill and sets them on her rice bowl, "you eat first."

Junhyung replaces the cooked meat with the raw and continues cooking. He feels Yeon Soo's eyes on him and she hasn't touched the barbecue yet. He looks up.

"Yeon Soo-shi, why aren't you eating?"

"O-Oppa. How can you pretend you're okay?"

"I'm not pretending. I am okay," he sits up now the cooking food forgotten, "what are you talking about?"

"The way you looked when I asked about BEAST. That wasn't being okay," she states.

"It saddens me, of course, that we aren't as close but it is okay," he trails off and looks back down at the grill. He doesn't make a move to flip the now burning beef. He knows the expression on his face isn't helping his case with being okay but he can't seem to help it. He hears a chair scrap against the concrete floor and the table shakes under his eyes as Yeon Soo throws her hands down on it. 

Yeon Soo is shaking. She doesn't like being lied to but it's obvious he's lying to himself to. She can't stand the sorrowful look on his face either. She's emboldened though she doesn't know how long it will last so she does what her mind has been screaming at her to do all night. She reaches across the table grabs his chin pulling him closer and presses her lips to his. 

Junhyung is so shocked he doesn't move. They stay like that for a few seconds with a chaste kiss keeping them on the spot. Yeon Soo quickly pulls away and lets go realizing what she's done. She sputters for words but nothing comes out. Junhyung stands up not caring that his chair fell over with a loud clatter to the ground. He walks around the table and grabs Yeon Soo's face. She had collapsed in the chair and was staring blankly from the shock of what she'd just done. Her worried eyes find Junhyung's as he leans in and returns her kiss. This one is more passionate and hurried than the small lip to lip contact from before. 

Yeon Soo gasps as their lips meet for the second time. Fireworks explode underneath her skin where his skin touches hers. She can't believe this is actually happening. Junhyung takes advantage of her open mouth swiping his tongue along her bottom lip before gingerly poking it into her mouth. She pushes her fingers into his hair returning the kiss with just as much passion. When they finally break apart for air they both start into fits of breathy laughter. 

"I've wanted to do that all night," Junhyung admits. Yeon Soo smiles.

"Me too."


	8. August: Suju's Henry/OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry/OC it's kinda angsty and kinda fluffy. Prompt: Beach

Henry watched the girl behind the desk rub the lotion into her hands. It's become sort of a ritual whenever he comes to the main SM offices. He can't help but watch her. Her soft delicate hands run the lotion in with care before returning to the tedious tasks she has at the moment. This time she's going through stack of paper. She seems to be looking for something.

"Henry-a," his manager calls. He looks to where the voice is coming from. Today's meeting seemed to have been shorter. Though he can never tell how much time has really passed when she's in his sights. It's sad. He doesn't even know who she is but he supposes it's better that way. He shouldn't be getting into relationships when he's finally going to make a solo debut. 

He's been coming here for his meetings, either for him or his manager, for months now all for his debut. That's how he "met" her so to speak. She's never once taken her focus off her work except when she puts on the lotion. It's only then that a small smile graces her lips as she softens her hands to contrast the dryness of the paper surrounding her. He doesn't envy her desk job. It seems so lackluster compared to idol laugh. But she seems to content especially while rubbing in the lotion. Like all the painstaking filing is okay because she can put lotion on. Though he suspects there's more to that.

"Henry-a, did you hear me," his manager asks frustrated. He's ready to leave and he can't do so without the younger man. Henry sighs. It's better to walk away now while his heart doesn't have time to grow fonder. 

"Yea, sorry. I was thinking, Hyung," Henry's quick excuse flies from his lips.

"Come on then," his manager says and leaves the giant, cubicle filled room heading for the elevators down the hall. Henry takes one more glance back at the girl. However, this time their eyes meet. He jolts at the door frame. She never looks up, so why'd she look up now? He holds the stare as long as he can before his manager is calling after him again and then he flees the room. 

Her stare is stuck in his mind. Her eyes were a warm brown and held a calculating curiosity in them. He shakes his head like he was trying to shake it out. Henry and his manager board the elevator and take it out to the car.

One Week Later

There he is again. He's always sits in that stupid chair right in front of her and stares. She can feel his eyes. Who wouldn't? She can't decide if she loves the attention from the small Chinese boy or if she should be annoyed by it. Either way it's frustrating. She refuses to look at him while he's there. She's the most productive under his gaze and it's only because she doesn't know what he or herself would do if their eyes were to meet while waiting for one of those long meetings to end. 

She's curious about him. Why does he always come here but rarely go into the meeting? Why does he stare at her? Why does he always sit in the same chair? Her mind explodes with those and more. Always circling back around to why her. Again she resists the urge to glance up at his face as he fiddles with his mp3 player and stares at her. 

She sighs audibly and his feet move in response like he wants to stand up and ask her what's wrong but resists the urge as they move up and come back to being splayed in front of him. She continues her work feeling his burning gaze until his manager calls him. Again he lingers and this time she waits until he's completely gone from the room to sit back up in her chair and stretch her poor neck staring at the spot he once occupied.

Another Week Later

Henry walks out of the elevator and down the hallway following behind his manager once again. His manager doesn't know why Henry insists on coming because they might need him but he doesn't really care. At least he knows where Henry is and what he's doing. Henry heads towards his usual spot and while the older walks to the conference room closing the door behind him. 

Henry sits down without looking and is surprised when instead of landing on the stiff chair he lands on the ground with a small 'oomph' escaping his lips. He scrambles to get up. He doesn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of her. 

"Are you alright," she says without thinking and then quickly puts her hand to her mouth. She can't believe she initiated contact. She was fine with her idle curiosity. Why did she have to go and open her mouth? Henry tries to laugh it off but he just looks awkward as he walks up to her desk.

"I'm fine. Do you know where they moved the chairs to?"

"Uh, I think they said something about cleaning them," she replies. Honestly she can't remember at the moment but that could be because Henry is now about a foot away from her desk. 

Henry looks around, trying to find another place to sit that's close by. Not only so he can stare at the girl he's finally spoken to but because his manager will look for him here. There's an extra chair behind the girl's desk but he's not bold enough to ask so instead he walks back to where his chair normally is and leans against the wall. 

"Um, I have a chair here," oh no, she thinks, here she goes again with her mouth, "if you'd like to sit that is."

"Really? Thanks," he smiles. Her heart flutters but she ignores it and continues working as he sits behind her desk. 

They seem intimately close and it makes Henry nervous. His leg starts to bounce up and down on the spot to release some of the energy but it's not helping much. He decides to try and talk. He may as well since they are this close. 

"I'm Henry, by the way."

"I'm working," she responds but when she looks up and sees his face sadden she adds, "I'm Yun Hee."

He nods. He's just excited to know her name. He smiles again and tries to come up with more small talk. He wants to hear more of her voice. He wants to know more about her. He's just about to open his mouth when she speaks.

"Really. I am working," she looks over at him once again, "but we can get together later? I usually go to the beach after work to read. Would you like to meet me there?"

Henry's eyes widen. He was just expecting some small chat but going to the beach. Just the two of them. That's basically a date. He can't help the grin the spreads across his face in half a second. He nods enthusiastically. She grabs a post it note and writes down the beach name, the directions to get there and a time. 

Yun Hee hands the note to Henry and goes back to work. He gingerly takes it from her letting it rest on his finger from the sticky stuff on the back. He smiles at the note like it's the Holy Grail. He can't believe he's going to actually go on a date with the girl he's been crushing on for months. 

It seems all too soon when his manager comes out from the meeting and tells him it's time to go. But this time he doesn't have to try and linger. He'll be seeing Yun Hee tonight and he can barely contain his excitement.

That Night

Henry was so excited he arrived to said beach an hour before the planned meeting time. He couldn't help it. He paced up and down the beach at the edge of the water. The water splashes over his feet every few seconds as the waves roll in but he barely even seems to notice. His thoughts are completely consumed in playing out scenarios of what will happen when she arrives. Of course in most of them he ends up embarrassing himself and then he shakes his head and tries another. Finally she arrives and he waves to her with both arms like a little kid. 

"Have you been waiting long," she asks and smiles. She changed after work into a cute sundress with her bathing suit underneath. Henry is completely blown away. She was gorgeous in her business clothes but like this with her hair already windblown she was downright stunning. 

"N-No," he manages to stutter out. How he was coherent he'll never know. 

"Good. I brought a sheet for us to sit on," she replies and holds up her arms. He nods and takes it from to lay it out. They both take a seat and stare at the ocean for a little while. The silence isn't awkward but it isn't very comfortable either. 

"Thank you," Henry says, "for inviting me out."

"To be honest," she says and moves so she's facing him and not the water, "I know you've been staring at me while I work."

Henry's cheeks immediately flush a light pink. He opens his mouth to apologize but she cuts him off.

"I ignored it because I was at work and I didn't know how to find a way to see you while I wasn't. Until today that is," she admits, "Do you think we could try dating?"

"Really," he can't help the excitement that's evident in his tone. She smiles. He really is too adorable.

"Really, really," she says. He nods vigorously and she laughs. They talk well into the sunset before exchanging numbers and heading back home.


	9. September: Exo's Sehun/Tao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun/Tao fluff (AKA the couple I've been obsessed with lately) Prompt: School

"Sehun," Tao whines, "I don't want to learn Korean."

It's a well-known fact that Tao doesn't like to study so Exo's ploy to get the youngest to teach him definitely wasn't a good idea. But no one else wanted to take on the tedious task of trying to get the second youngest to study so they forced the only person they could. Sehun sighs. When it comes to most things he's definitely more mature than Tao but he somehow manages to keep his patience.

"Hyung, don't you want to be able to communicate more effectively?"

"Not if I have to study," he flops back on the pillows behind him. Sehun thought studying at the coffee table would be better than the kitchen table but he was evidently wrong. It just makes Tao more whiny and tired.

"Hyung," Sehun whines back, "the sooner you study the sooner we can be done."

"Or we could just not do it," Tao's muffled voice comes from underneath a pillow.

Sehun grabs the pillow and yanks it away throwing it across the room. This was the last thing he wanted to do today. Especially considering how things have been developing recently. He doesn't know how or when but sometime in the past couple months, since Exo as started promoting as one he's found his eyes always lingering on Tao. To have the object of his recent interests so close and to be all alone is terrible for his mind and his hormones. 

"Hyung, please," Tao begs. He's not even trying to act cute. He genuinely can't take this anymore. It was one thing to have people around while he's stealing glances while dancing, showing skinship for the cameras or talking with him even but things seem completely different when it's just the two of them and it makes Sehun more nervous than when Exo-K did their first performance. 

He wipes his sweaty palms on his sweatpants and picks the pencil he was holding back up. He pokes Tao with it. Tao grunts and wiggles away. Sehun tries hard not to focus on the sway of Tao's hips as he worms away but to no avail. 

"Sehun, stoooooop," Tao whines again. Tao's utter sex appeal when doing anything is barely affected by his childish personality. It rips Sehun apart; just how opposite the older can be especially since he's able to dance so effortlessly between the two contradictory traits. One moment, he's whining and doing aegyo and the next he's running his fingers through his hair and biting his lip. Even just staring blankly, the man exudes a cat like sex appeal. Sehun sides loudly in frustration and follows Tao's lead in throwing himself back on the pillows. If only he wasn't the youngest among 12 boys.

Tao opens his eyes slightly to glance at the younger boy. To say Tao was unaware of Sehun's staring would be drastically false. He actually started noticing Sehun's interest about a month ago and since then had decided to torment the boy. It was fun but Tao is starting to get sick of that. Tao's been crushing on him since he made his first introduction to Sehun in broken Korea and Sehun just smiled like he didn't notice instead of the others who teased him mercilessly for it. It may have been Sehun just being polite, but at a time when everyone around him made fun of his accent it was a welcome nicety that had the older boy's attention.

Tao takes quick peeks at his prey before closing his eyes again. He doesn't want him to catch on to his plans. He can't help the sly smile on his face though. Truthfully, when Tao learned Sehun would be doing his lesson today he never planned on the lesson actually occurring. No, now was the perfect time to tell Sehun how he felt and that he knows how Sehun feels. He can't let this perfect opportunity go to waste.

Sehun sits back up. He can't give up or the other Hyungs will be mad at him. He ruffles his hair in aggravation before standing up and grabbing Tao's arms to pull him up.

"Hyung, come on. If I can't teach you SM is going to make you go to school."

Tao puts all his focus on becoming dead weight. He won't be lifted easily by Sehun. He tries to contain the smirk that keeps reappearing on his lips but it's no use so he just let's it play on his face. Sehun groans and drops Tao's arms. Of course the older would be smirking at a time like this. 

"Hyung," he pouts and sits back down, "I'm going to get scolded because of you."

"We can just pretend that you helped me study. No one has to know," Tao yawns and sits up. He opens one eye to look at Sehun while scratching the back of his neck. Sehun immediately averts his eyes. This man will be the death of him, Sehun thinks.

"They'll know," Sehun continues pouting.

"No they won't. You worry too much. Plus I'll be the one scolded since I'm your elder."

Sehun sighs again and Tao decides to put his plan into action. He moves from his spot to put his head in Sehun's lap. He grabs Sehun's leg and looks up at the elder with a pout he knows is sexy. He does practice in a mirror after all. 

"Sehun, Please. Just this once," Tao whines and shakes the younger's leg.

"T-Tao, please let go," Sehun stutters and tries to push Tao off. Tao clings tightly. His plan won't be easily foiled. 

"Sehun, please," Tao begs and pushes his head further into the boys lap so it's lying directly over his crotch. Tao wiggles his head for extra measure and Sehun bites his lip in response.

"H-Hyung. Please. Let's just study," his voice is hoarse and he's doing his best not to focus on the kitten in his lap. Tao turns on his side nuzzling his head into Sehun's stomach and gently wrapping his arms around the younger. Sehun can't take anymore. He's going crazy, he thinks. He pushes Tao off of him and scrambles backwards until he hits the couch.

"Sehun, that wasn't nice. I was comfy," Tao pouts again. 

"I'm going to go get some water," Sehun mutters and goes to stand up. Tao is too quick though. In seconds he's up on his knees and has Sehun's legs between them. He scooches forward before plopping his butt down so Sehun can't move. Sehun puts his hands on Tao's chest and tries to push him back before accidentally squeezing Tao's pecs. Sehun blushes and quickly removes his hands but Tao smirks. 

"Like what you felt," Tao is as cocky as ever as he leans down to whisper in Sehun's ear, "tell me Sehun-a. Did you really think I didn't know what I was doing?"

Sehun's eyes widen as Tao pulls back the same smirk gracing his features. Sehun blinks a few times. He doesn't think this is real. He has to be dreaming. Things like this have only happened in his dreams. Then again, in his dreams he was the dominant one. He was the one making Tao incredibly horny and trapping him in ploys. He'd never thought the real Tao was capable. Tao licks his lips and unconsciously Sehun does the same.

"H-hyung," Sehun is going to cling to his innocent Tao, "what are you doing? Please get off of me."

"Sehun-a," Tao whispers again, "I'd have thought by now my intentions were clear but if not I will make them more clear."

Sehun's eyes widen again at the devious glint in Tao's eyes. He still wants to desperately cling to the pure image he has of the older boy but Tao isn't making that easy. Tao scoots forward again bring his chest against Sehun's before arching out a bit and pressing his lips to the younger's. 

The kiss is fast and chaste as Tao pulls away. Tao leans back on his hands and pushes himself to a standing position to walk away. He has to tease before he'll really let Sehun have what he wants. However, Sehun isn't taking any of that. Sehun grabs Tao's wrist and yanks him back down to the ground. 

Sehun puts one hand on the side of Tao's face before smashing their mouths together. Tao is so surprised he lets out a small gasp and Sehun takes advantage of it by deepening the kiss. Tao doesn't even fight against Sehun's exploring tongue. When they finally break apart it's Sehun's turn to smirk.

"It seems like you thought you'd teach me a lesson," he leans over and whispers in Tao's ear, "but it looks like I schooled you."


	10. October: SS501's Kim Hyun Joong/Jay Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Hyun Joong/Jay Park cuteness. I wouldn't call it fluff but idk what else it would be either. Prompt: "You know everything about me, so if we stop being friends I’ll have to kill you because so help me… you are taking it to the grave."

Jay looked over at his buzzing phone. He doesn't really feel like talking to anyone. Today was his day to dance. Not a routine, not practice. Just dance because that's what he loves to do. But he knows if that's his manager he's in trouble. He pauses the music and collapses on the ground next to his bag in the mirrored studio. 

"Hello," his English echoes around the room, "this is Jay Park."

"Jaebeom-a," comes all too familiar voice in Korean, "I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner later. I wanted to thank you for featuring on my song."

Jay sighs. He considers himself straight. He's never found himself attracted to men and he's always had a thing for girl's with curves but there's something about the man on the other end of the phone that makes his palms sweat and his heart race.

"You don't have to do that," Jay finally manages to respond. He can hear the smile in the other man's response.

"I want to. Please? I heard you weren't busy today."

Jay runs his hand down his face wiping the sweat from dancing off of it. He can't really back out now with an excuse of being busy and his stomach is starting to growl.

"Yea, sure," he sighs, "When do you want to meet?"

"I'm free now," the older replies.

"I have to take a shower, I'm at the studio. Pick me up in 20," Jay asks.

"Sure. See you then," the other says and hangs up the phone. 

Jay takes his time in walking to the showers and getting undressed. He stretches his neck from side to side and sighs. It's going to be a long night, he thinks. He takes a preemptive cold shower before getting out. He dresses in baggy jeans, a tank top and a zip up sweater. He tops it off by throwing a flat billed hat on his head and then heads out to the front doors of the studio. He's glad he brought actual clothes to wear out instead of just more sweats for dancing.

Jay hits the fresh, chill air of the night as the automatic doors open and he see the sleek black car already waiting for him. He opens the door and slides easily into the seat while putting his bag on the backseat. The car smells faintly of cologne, the one he notes Hyun Joong seems to wear often and he can't help but take a deep inhale. He shakes his head. What is getting into him, he asks himself. He can't believe he's falling for someone and a guy at that. He gives his head another slight shake.

"Hey Hyung," the word feels weird on his tongue. From growing up in America, he's not used to the formality of greeting people older than him.

"You can just call me Hyun Joong," the older smiles, "I don't mind."

Jay smiles. It's things like this that started to cause his reaction to Hyun Joong in the first place. He always manages to notice the things that Jay's uncomfortable with and in his own way try to say it's okay. Jay licks his lips, a nervous habit, before nodding his okay.

"So how have you been? I didn't even get to see you for the music video shoot," Hyun Joong continues.

"I'm good. Just busy. It was crazy that we didn't shoot any scenes together for it though," Jay agrees while doing anything he can to not look directly at Hyun Joong. He doesn't want that nervous feeling in his stomach or the blankness in his mind that tends to appear whenever he lets his eyes settle on him. 

Suddenly the car stops and Hyun Joong turns off the ignition before looking over at Jay. Jay makes the mistake of looking over as well catching his eyes. He gulps and resists the urge to lick his lips for the millionth time that car ride. Jay finds himself unable to tear his eyes away until Hyun Joong clears his throat,

"Shall we go in," his voice is unsure.

"Yea, sorry. I'm just kind of out of it today," Jay tries to make excuse. 

"It's no problem," Hyun Joong smiles at him before opening the door and getting out of the car. Jay follows him into the small, almost deserted restaurant. They sit down and a waitress comes up quickly. Hyun Joong orders quickly for the both of them and she leaves.

"So you spend your days off at the studio still," Hyung Joong asks. He's trying to make friendly conversation. He doesn't know why things have been so awkward between them. He misses his close friend that was able to make him laugh at the stupidest things but recently it seems Jay is never himself around Hyun Joong. It makes Hyun Joong more upset than he feels he should be and he doesn't quite understand why. 

"Yea. It's time to just dance," Jay says openly, "I don't have to practice a routine or be told I'm not doing it right because I just dance whatever."

"You really like to dance don't you?"

Jay just nods taking a sip of his water. His throat feels dry from gulping every time he lets his eyes land on the man in front of him. Hyun Joong tries to keep the conversation going.

"You should show me sometime. I'd love to learn some b-boy moves," he smiles again right when Jay can't resist the pull to look at him. His heart melts and his next sentence comes out as mere utterances of no meaning. 

"What," Hyun Joong asks, "is something wrong?"

Jay inhales deeply composing himself before replaying, "Sorry I choked a little on the water."

"Well drink more slowly next time," Hyun Joong says. He stands up slightly to reach across the table and pat Jay on the back. The action sends electricity spiraling through Jay's body at the contact. 

"H-Hyun Joong-a," Jay stutters, "please don't do that."

"Why," Hyun Joong turns defensive, "I didn't do anything wrong. I was just trying to help."

"I know, but please. Don't do that."

Their food arrives and they eat in an awkward silence. Jay is still trying to recover from Hyun Joong's sudden touches and Hyun Joong trying to figure out just what is wrong with Jay. Both of them are equally frazzled and unsure.

Jay takes quick glances at Hyun Joong. He doesn't want to be caught and any long glances would probably do that. But he doesn't think he should hide his feelings. Homosexuality is not nearly as accepted as it is in America but then again Jay only considers himself gay for Hyun Joong.

Hyun Joong studies Jay without even attempting to hide it. He's worried for his friend but he's also incredibly angry. Why does he only act different around him? Why doesn't he want me to touch him? What is going on with him? Those are just a few of the questions occupying his mind.

They finish eating without a word and Hyun Joong pays the bill. They leave, Hyun Joong first with Jay following behind with his head hung. He's decided to tell Hyun Joong about his feelings; he deserves to know. But Jay is also preparing for complete and total rejection. He's preparing for disgust and an end to their friendship as well. Hyun Joong grabs the handle to the door of his car.

"Um," Jay pauses and looks down the street, "Hyun Joong...a. Do you think we could go for a walk first?"

Hyun Joong is surprised but Jay's sudden urge to elongate their time together but has no objections. He nods and steps back from his car. They walk a couple blocks in silence.

"If you just wanted to walk, you could have done that alone," Hyun Joong is so frustrated by Jay that he can't take it anymore. He lets his emotions fly. Jay sighs heavily.

"I'm trying to figure out what to say," Jay responds. This doesn't help his case with Hyung Joong though.

"How come you can be so carefree with others but with me everything is so thought out and unnatural? Do you hate me or something? You even tried to refuse free food but I basically blackmailed you into it," Hyun Joong explodes, "You know everything about me, so if we stop being friends I’ll have to kill you because so help me… you are taking it to the grave."

"Yah, Kim Hyun Joong, did I ever say I don't want to be your friend," Jay yells, "can't you see why I'm like this? Can't you see I'm in love with you?"

The words fly from his lips before he has the time to register what he's saying. His emotions flew away with him as well and he immediately regrets the words as his eyes widen and a hand flies to his mouth to cover it. Hyun Joong utters undistinguishable sounds and Jay can't just stand there for what he knows is coming next.

"I'm sorry, Hyung," he says reverting back to respectable turns. Suddenly Hyun Joong-a seems way to intimate after what he just confessed. He turns to make a run for it but Hyun Joong grabs his wrist and pulls him into a hug. Jay is shocked and the same electricity from before runs through his body making his heart speed up.

"Jaebeom-a, I'm sorry too. I should have realized considering," he trails off and Jay pushes him back to look at his face fully on purpose for the first time. 

"Considering what," Jay presses. He's never felt such urgency in his life but suddenly he absolutely has to know what Hyun Joong means. 

"Considering I think I feel the same way," Hyun Joong confesses. He suddenly looks small as his shoulders hunch and his head hangs. Jay is so happy he pulls the man back into a tight hug.

"I was so scared," Jay whispers.

Hyun Joong nods, grabs Jay's hand and they walk back to the car.


	11. November: Exo's D.O/OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.O/OC adorableness, kinda fluffly as well. Prompt: Food

Kyungsoo walks down the street. Exo got some time off for now and he decided to pay a visit to his favorite bakery. Everyone in Exo knows he's the best cook. It's an undisputed fact. What they don't know is he regularly leaves to eat desserts or meals by himself so he can write down the ingredients and try to recreate it home. Today seemed like a perfect day to do just that since everyone was off doing their own thing. He smiles to himself before opening the door to the shop. It looks around and find it almost empty and he's grateful for it. 

Walking along the case of cakes, he has a hard time deciding just which cake he wants to try to recreate. He paces in front of it for a good 15 minutes before the woman behind the counter becomes frustrated and pointedly clears her throat at him.

"Sorry," he offers an apologetic smile, "they just all look so good."

"We have a sample platter now," she replies and points to the sign above her offering a platter of 6 different small slices of cake.

Kyungsoo smiles. That was just what he needed.

"I'll take that and a large black coffee, please?"

She nods and he pays her before sitting down while she prepares it. He pulls out his notebook and pen to take notes before patiently waiting for the food. He's happy he'll get to try all of them for a decent price. He didn't want to have to choose. She finally sets the plate and the coffee in front of him and hands him a small dessert fork. Then she walks back to the counter. The rest of he stores is deserted now so it's just him, his notebook and the desserts.

He starts with a slice that's mint green with a small petal on top. The cake itself seems to be chocolate. He takes a small bite. The bitterness of spearmint pierces his tongue followed by the sweet of milk chocolate cake. He immediately writes down the obvious ingredients before taking a small forkful of the frosting only to add details to his notes then does the same with the cake itself. This continues for each piece. He takes several gulps of the black coffee beforehand to cleanse his palette of the other flavors before moving on. 

On the last piece he looks up for a bit to take a break only to notice the shop owner sitting at the table with him. He blinks a few times in surprise his wide eyes open to their fullest.

"I was waiting for you to notice," she said and then pointedly looks at his notes, "what are you doing exactly?"

He gulps. He's in trouble. Most places don't like when you can pick apart their recipes. Especially bakeries. Their stuff has to be original or no one will want it. He uses his elbows to cover his notes before smiling at her.

"Nothing," he says but her responding look says she ain't falling for that. He sighs; he may as well go with the truth.

"Honestly, I'm tasting your cakes and writing down the ingredients so I can try to recreate them later," her mouth falls open and she seems angry but Kyungsoo continues, "just for my group mates and I. I don't have a bakery shop or anything. I swear."

"And what if I don't believe you? You're just a stranger. And who are you're group mates," she's so very cross. How dare he come in here and think he can steal her recipes. She crosses her arms and her scolding eyes never leave his. A nervous, jittery laugh escapes his rib cage

"I'm a kpop idol," he hates using this as an excuse but continues, "don't you recognize me."

She scoffs, "And I'm the new princess. Please, if you are going to lie at least make in conceivable."

She stands up and reaches for the notebook. He quickly pulls it out of her range.

"I," he pauses and looks around for something to help him, "I can't prove it."

"Yea, how's that?"

"Do you have a computer?"

She eyes him but straightens up and nods. She goes behind the counter and grabs a small pink laptop. She opens it up and when she nods to him to say it's everything is loaded up he continues.

"Go to Google images and type in Exo D.O."

She gives him a wary glance before doing as he says. When the page loads she looks from the pictures on screen and back to Kyungsoo. She does this several times before just looking at him and opening and closing her mouth like a fish. When she finally gains her composure she just stares at him blankly.

"So...can I keep my notebook," he asks.

"I guess. I'm pretty sure you won't be opening a shop anytime soon. Why do you want to make cakes for them anyway?"

"They're my family and I like to cook. Do I need another reason," he replies and sits back down.

"I suppose not. I'm Jin Ae by the way. In case you were wondering."

"You can call me Kyungsoo," he replies around a bite of cake. He has enough for recipes; now he just wants to enjoy it. He smiles and sighs happily at the tastes. She definitely makes the best cake.

"You come here a lot, don't you? I'm sure I've seen you before," she tries for more conversation. He swallows and smiles at her nodding.

"Yea. This is my favorite bakery. Everything I've tried here has been delicious."

"I'm glad to hear that. I like when my food is appreciated," she smiles back.

A customer walks in and she gets up to help him at the counter. Kyungsoo finds himself watch her as he absentmindedly takes another bite of cake. She's definitely interesting and cute when she gets fired up. But he shakes his head. He's not allowed to date. He forces himself to tear his gaze away and tries focusing back on the cake but he finds it increasingly difficult. She finishes with the customer and he leaves with his to go order. She comes back and sits down again.

They chat like that for hours it seems. It isn't until the sun starts to set that something changes. The spell entangles him more. He finds himself staring at her as she's leaning across the table talking excitedly. He's not even able to hear her words at this point all he sees are her plush lips moving and without a second thought he's placing his elbows on the table and standing up ever so slightly. He presses his chapped lips against her soft ones. The kiss is chaste and over in seconds as he pulls back from realizing what he's done. 

He finally did the thing he's been fantasizing about since finding this shop but he feels no better for it. Her look of anger is red hot as she smacks him across the face. He puts his hand to his cheek. It's hot under his palm and she's glaring so hard he's afraid lasers might shoot from her eyes. 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just," he tries to make excuses. 

"Please, just leave. And don't come back," she says. Her anger is controlled only showing through the slight shake of her voice. Somehow, that's even scary than if she were to have yelled at him. He bows his head and mumbles more apologies as he grabs his notebook and flees.

A few weeks later

Yet again, Kyungsoo finds himself with a day off. Everyone has their own things going on between promotions and having their own ways to relax. Kyungsoo can't stand how suffocating the dorm feels so he puts on his shoes, calls out to the dorm that he's leaving and heads outside into the dying fall air. 

He doesn't even bother bringing his notebook. He's not in the mood. It'd make him want to go back to the cake shop and he can't. He sighs heavily and lets his feet lead him where ever. Too bad where ever seems to bring him to the shop. He looks longingly inside to see it's yet again empty and she's sitting at the counter bored. He basically runs past the shop window. He doesn't want to get caught again; doesn't want to feel her hot wrath. He's more than halfway down the block stopped at a street light when he feels arms wrap around him from behind.

"Yah," a soft voice says, "are you stupid? I was just angry when I said don't come back. That doesn't mean you actually don't come back."

The red hand changes to the green walking man and the people around them file past. Kyungsoo stays still. He can feel her tears soaking the back of her shirt as her small sobs shake his body and heart. He turns around and wraps his arms around her as well.

"I'm sorry. I won't do that again," he finds himself comforting her even though he's been in pain this whole time too. She pulls away after a few more minutes wiping her eyes. She smiles back up at him before placing a smile kiss on his lips and pulling away. She giddily runs back to her shop and he chases her down; a new found smile, brighter than ever before gracing his own features.


	12. December: Teen Top's Chunji/Niel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chunji/Niel fluff! Woooo! Prompt: Lights

"Hyung," Niel whines, "come walk in the snow with me."

"Niel-a, how many times do I have to say no? I just want to watch movies."

Niel pouts. It's just the two of them at the dorms tonight. The others have overnight promotions in Busan and Niel is incredibly bored with staying in the house. Chunji even made Niel cook because he didn't want to spend money on going out to dinner. 

"Hyung, I thought you were the fun one," Niel continues pouting.

Chunji sighs. He doesn't like the guilt trip he's getting from the younger boy but he can't help but not want to go out with Niel alone. It would feel to much like a date and that would toy with his heart. He can't muster up the courage to do it and not fear for his already mangled feelings.

"I'm sorry Niel-a. But we can't risk getting a cold," he responds. Yes. This is a good excuse. The proper excuse for denying his dongsaeng. 

"Fine," Niel exclaims and stands up from his spot at Chunji's feet, "I'll just go by myself."

"Yah! Didn't you hear me? Don't go out in the cold. We can't get sick."

"I heard you, Hyung. But I'm bored and I don't want to stay cooped up here anymore."

Niel puts on his red stocking cap with a fluff ball hanging off the ends and the top and then puts on his red scarf wrapping it around his neck and mouth a few times before putting on a puffy black coat and snow boots. The last thing is gloves. He's done in less than five minutes and he's walking out the door. 

"Yah, wait for me. You brat," Chunji finally gives in and the scarf hides Niel's triumphant smirk. 

Chunji follows the same step as Niel though he forgoes the gloves. He can't seem to find any at this point in time and Niel is huffing impatiently by the door. 

"Hyung, come on."

"Alright, alright. Let's go."

Chunji follows Niel out the door closing it behind him and walking down the stairs and out of the building housing Teen Top's dorms. He let's out a small sigh as Niel stops and admires the falling snow before continuing their walk. 

"Hyung, let's go to the top of that hill," Niel points to a pretty far hill that gives a great view point of Seoul.

"How about another time? It's too cold," Chunji tries to reason. That would definitely be too date like. He's always seen lots of couples holding hands and walking along that path. Doing it now would be devastating since Niel's innocence prevents him from seeing the pain he's causing the older male. 

"No. I want to see it in the snow and the snow will be melted by the time you think it's warm enough," Niel's stubbornness wins again. He starts walking towards the hill and Chunji grudgingly follows. 

They walk in silence aside from Niel's mutterings of "aww look at the puppy" or "Wow, the snow is really pretty here." This gives Chunji the (unwanted) chance of admiring the boy who's had his affection for nearly a year now. Chunji's seen Niel's feature grow from pudgy teenager to angular man. He's watched his voice grow from slightly husky and nice to fully evolved and somewhere in watching him grow up he fell in love. He doesn't even know how.

Trapped in his thoughts, Chunji doesn't hear Niel's warnings of ice and how it's suddenly slippery so when he starts sliding back down the hill he's just barely alert enough to catch himself on his hands as his momentum flings his body to the ground. His hands land in burning cold snow.

"Aish," he hisses as he tries to stand up without getting anymore of his clothes wet. 

"Ah, Hyung, are you okay," Niel rushes to his side and helps him up. Chunji is on his feet. He takes in a few steadying breathes.

"Let's continue," he starts to walk but immediately stops and hisses again.

"Are you sure? You look hurt. Let's go home," Niel talks fast; he's a nervous wreck. But suddenly the thought of not going to the top of the hill with Niel is ten times worse than going and Chunji decides he has to forge on. He shakes his head.

"No, we're almost there. We should just continue," Chunji responds. Niel reluctantly agrees and they continuing walking. Niel doesn't leave Chunji's side at all now and he keeps sending the older worried looks. Chunji decides this is a good thing. He revels in the attention. However, he is getting increasing cold. He rubs his hands together. He curses under his breath and Niel gives him a curious look.

"I couldn't find gloves before I left and my pockets aren't warm enough," Chunji explains himself without being prompted. Niel nods in understanding and they continue walking. It's only another five minutes and they're at the top of the hill. There are benches to sit at and a few vending machines. There's a wall blocking people from falling off the edge that gives way to the view of the city.

"Whoa," Niel says, completely forgetting his injured Hyung, he runs to the wall and looks at the city.

"The lights are all so pretty, Hyung. Especially with the snow," Niel finally stops chattering and when he doesn't hear a response he turns around. Worry etched on his features as he sees his hyung shivering and trying to regain warmth in his hands. Niel resists the urge to run to him and he wraps his arms around the older.

"Yah! What are you doing?"

"I'm warming you up," Niel exclaims.

"It's just my hands that are cold," Chunji scolds.

"Oh," Niel pulls away and looks at Chunji's hands, "Okay"

He takes off his gloves and stuffs those in his pockets before grabbing each of Chunji's hands with his own and stuffing them in his pockets too. He smiles up at Chunji but the older can't find any words. His mind when blank the instant Niel interlaced their fingers. 

"Your hands will warm up faster without the gloves on," Niel chirps and smiles at Chunji. Chunji looks away and they stay like that for quite a while.

"M-my hands are warm now," Chunji mumbles, "we should go home."

"Okay, Hyung. Just let me know if you need me to warm them up again," Niel smiles yet again and pulls their hands out of his pockets. He replaces his gloves and they start walking down the hill. They don't talk. Both focusing on other things. Chunji can still feel Niel's hands in his own. He almost wants to stop him and say his hands are cold again. He almost wants to take advantage of the feeling but he doesn't dare. Instead when Niel stops suddenly a few blocks from the dorms he runs right into the younger.

"What is it Niel-a?"

"Hyung, I have a confession to make," Niel turns around and looks at him sheepishly.

"What's that," Chunji prepares to get mad. The only kinds of confessions Niel's make are enraging ones.

"I may or may not have hidden the rest of the gloves in hopes you would hold my hand for warmth," the words shoot out of his mouth so quickly Chunji barely catches them but when their meaning registers in his mind his eyes widen. However, Niel is already to the dorms opening the door and running up the stairs. Chunji runs after him. He has to let him know. Let him know that he's not mad and that he thinks it's cute and that he wants to cuddle forever on the couch watching movies. 

He runs after him. He almost catches up a few times but then the injury from earlier hits him again and he's forced to take a break. Niel arrives to the dorm first and he rushes to his room locking the door. Chunji sheds his layers as he runs to Niel's room and starts to pound on the door.

"Niel-a, I'm not mad. Come out and talk to me please," Chunji pauses his hand to listen for a response but there isn't one. He drops his hand completely to his side. 

"Niel-a," he says more softly, "Please come out. I promise I'm really not mad at you."

The door opens a crack and Chunji fully pushes his way in shutting it behind him. He engulfs the younger boy in such a tight gripe Niel coughs. Chunji loosens slightly but doesn't let go. After a few minutes Niel's muffled voice makes its way to Chunji's ears.

"Uh, Hyung. What's going on?"

"Oh, sorry, Niel-a," Chunji pulls back and is very aware of Niel's missing warmth.

"So...You're really not mad. I did kind of plan this like a date," Niel's voice doesn't have his signature cocky confidence. Instead it's timid and scared. 

"Niel-a, I have a confession too," Chunji pauses to gather courage; "I like you...more than as just a Hyung."

He holds his breathe. If someone had told him he'd ever confess his feelings to Niel he would have called them a liar. But here he is, laying his heart on the line. He can't even feel his toes or his knees but he did it. He isn't looking at the younger boy so when Niel's eyes suddenly appear in his vision and something warm and soft his being pressed to his lips it takes a moment for Chunji to realize Niel is kissing him. Niel pulls back just as quickly as he went in for it.

"Me too, Hyung," he whispers.

"Niel-a," Chunji looks up, "I'm cold."

They share a knowing smile and Chunji crawls under the covers of Niel's bed and Niel slides in beside him. They cuddle until they fall asleep content in the developments of the night.


End file.
